


Abysmal

by yomamasd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, He's a dick, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki actually wins, Oops, Rough Sex, Thor is amazing now, Thors butthurt, and obviously so is loki, but changed things up and made her bottom for once, but that's a known fact, fighting is now foreplay, valkyrie is super hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomamasd/pseuds/yomamasd
Summary: Valkyrie wants nothing more than a drink - and she wants nothing more than to drown her growing attraction towards the God of Mischief. But that mischievous bastard wanted her miserable, decides that he won't let her enjoy her drink alone... like she wanted.This is a story where Loki wins the rematch and has his way with Valkyrie (big surprise)





	Abysmal

Valkyrie has spent thousands of years in hiding, burying herself in alcohol and shame, but never has she ever been this uncertain. All those years she spent being a scrapper, at least she knew her home was safe, that Asgard existed under the fiery leadership of Odin, but all that was gone today… including her home. She stared out blankly into the black abyss ahead of her, watching nothing but the endless space and uncertainty beyond her and her people.

“This feels odd.” Thor said in his musky, rich voice, pulling Valkyrie out of her trance. She looked to her side and smiled. People of Asgard weren’t in for complete doom after all, because this blabbering fool, _God_ of Thunder did prove himself. She clicked her tongue at the edge of her teeth and smiled, placing her hand firmly over his broad shoulders.

“What? This chair doesn’t represent the greatness of the Lord of Thunder?” She asked, smirking. Thor looked up with his intense blue eyes and grunted, shifting to his side uncomfortably. 

“This… was this ship used for one of Grand Master’s musings?” Thor asked uncomfortably. Valkyrie looked down and arched her eyebrows questionably, crossing her arms across her chest. “This chair is rather sticky.”

“That is sickening.” Loki murmured in disgust. “Why that chair?”

“This is exactly why we had a revolution.” Korg insisted, appearing out of thin air. “The man was an absolute animal.”

“Please stop talking about the Grand Master’s orgies.” Valkyrie rubbed her templates, wishing more than anything she had a drink in her hand.

“Do you really wish to start your Asgard by sitting in a throne possibly filled with the Grand Master’s semen all over it?” Loki chuckled, making Thor jump out of the chair in disgust. Valkyrie looked down on the floor and rolled her eyes. She had to admit, it was an appropriate joke… but everything about the Price ticked her nerves.

“Hulk, be a good chap and rip the chair off the ground and burn it.” Thor said, frantically brushing his trousers.

“Hulk find it funny.” Hulk laughed, pointing a monstrous green finger at Thor. “Hulk likes Thor scared.”

“I’m not scared…” Thor whined, clearing his throat and standing up straight to restraint himself. “It’s just… disgusting.” Valkyrie looked up over her shoulders and smiled. The new king certainly was an odd one, but his every footstep echoed that of his fathers before him. And she must say, Thor was a sight to behold.

But she needed a drink, desperately. While thinking Thor was handsome was a perfectly normal thought… thinking Loki was irresistible wasn’t. She slyly looked over her shoulder, ghostly looking at the tall, pale demi-god, his beautiful raven mane put perfectly in place. Noticing her stare, Loki looked over at her with his piercing blue eyes, making her divert her gaze.

Valkyrie took a sharp breath and looked down at the floor again, completely flushed. “Ok, I must go and take a survey for rating people’s satisfaction with their new temporary home.” Korg said, making her crook her brows in confusion.

“Why?” She asked.

“Well, I got them this ship… and they seem sad because the foundation of their planet is broken, so it can never be fixed again.” Korg said. “And at least Miek isn’t dead.” He pointed at the Sakaarian on his arm, smiling wickedly.

“Hulk go too.” Hulk said, following behind the rock-like Kronan. “Hulk is bored. Hulk want to go back to Earth now.”

“That’s exactly where we are going… you know.” Thor shouted after him wincing. “By the love of all Gods I miss Banner sometimes.” Thor shook his head and looked out into the distance, probably looking at what was remaining of the once mystical land of Asgard. “What next?”

“What, after we go to Earth?” Loki asked, taking a stand next to his brother. “I find that Earthlings love to cower in fear. They see a ship this vast in size land and they will bow down-“

“Please spare us your evil schemes, dear Prince.” Valkyrie said bitterly, adding a dry smile and turning her gaze away. “Isn’t failing to take over Migrid once enough for you?”

“Who told you about that?” Loki snarled, making Thor put his hand firmly over his brother’s chest and stop him at his tracks. Valkyrie arched her brows and smiled, all too pleased with herself.

“Will you two please stop bickering like children?” Thor exasperated, letting go of Loki. “We have enough to worry about. For example, how that weird, sorcerer person with a strange name… wait… his name was Strange, wasn’t it?”

“Oh yes, that bastard.” Loki commented coldly, fixing himself up and pushing his hair back to perfection. “I’ll bury him to the core of that pathetic planet when I see him again.”

“We can’t make an enemy of that man.” Thor said, pointing a finger at his older brother. “You know his powers could be of great resource.”

“His magic is feeble.” Loki murmured.

“Why? Sad that an Earthling beat you to your own game?” Valkyrie pouted, making Loki narrow his eyes and shoot darts at her. She smiled widely again. Seeing Loki writhe at her insults was thrilling… perhaps a bit too thrilling. Shaking her head of these disturbing thoughts, Valkyrie stood up straight.

“Clearly the moment of your glory has passed.” Valkyrie said, turning on her heel. “I’m going to go find me a drink now.” Before she could leave, Thor grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back, looking down at her sharply.

“I thought you said you’d cut back.” Thor said, looking down at her with genuine concern. Valkyrie sighed and looked down, slowly yanking her hand away.

“One small step at a time, right?” Valkyrie said, arching her eyebrows and flashing one last cunning look at Loki before leaving. “An alcoholic doesn’t recover overnight, my Lord.”

* * *

 

The night was still and quiet, with all the people in their quarters, wallowing in their sorrows. Unfortunately, a misfortune was a simple Wednesday for Valkyrie. She strutted through the canteen in the dark of the night and pulled open the alcohol cellar.

She cracked a wide smile and flipped her long hair behind her back. “Bingo.” She murmured, grabbing the biggest bottle of delicious blue liquor and cracking open the bottle. Looking down at the bottle, she grabbed three more to keep and kicked the door back closed.

Tonight, was going to be good night – she could finally drink in peace, knowing she would have some sort of certainty the next morning. Smiling to herself, she wrapped her lips around the tip of the bottle and took a large gulp, letting the blue liquid burn down her throat. Using one arm to hold her bottles, she latched open the door to her room.

Even amidst the darkness she knew she wasn’t alone. Standing still, she grabbed one of her fresh bottles and swung it behind her. The bottle shattered against the wall when the perpetrator grabbed her from the back and pinned her against the wall.

Valkyrie struggled against the cold metal of the wall, grunting in anger. Felling the slickness of the leather and strong, lean muscles against her back, she knew exactly who it was. “You are abysmal, you know that right?”

“Must you always be this agitated?” Loki whispered coolly against her ear, making her square her jaw. Using her strength, she pushed back and toppled him over the floor, shaking off the broken glass from her body.

“Those were perfectly good bottles I broke because of you!” Valkyrie felt herself shaking in anger. She needed those drinks and she needed them bad. “Fucking brat…”

“Cheap booze is a mere loss as to what we suffered today, Brunnhidle.” Loki said, snapping his fingers together to flicker the light switch on. Valkyrie winced at the sound of that word… a word she hasn’t heard in a long time. The light was dim and took a shaky breath, balling her fists tightly.

“Don’t.” Valkyrie chewed out, trying to calm herself. “Don’t you dare…”

“Spare the act Brunnhidle, I can sense the relief in you as soon as I called you by your name.” Loki narrowed his eyes and smiled, a wicked one at that. Something inside her stirred, making her weak. This monster had all sorts of tricks up his sleeve… and she hated tricks.

“Get out of my mind!” Valkyrie almost shouted, taking a huge breath of relief. Blinking a few times, she tried to compose herself. “What? You’re to start acting all righteous now? Pretend as if you cared for Asgard?”

“You know I care for Asgard.” Loki replied immediately, his temperament perfectly still. “Otherwise I would have let you and my brother implode on the hands of our megalomaniac sister.”

Valkyrie arched her eyebrow and looked away, clicking her tongue in annoyance. What he was saying was obviously true, but that still didn’t mean Loki was trustworthy. The was the bloody God of Mischief, and the shattered bottles of alcohol was the perfect reminder of that. “What do you want, dear Princess?”

Loki flared his nostrils, closing his eyes tightly before composing himself. “Why do you have it out for me?” Loki asked, taking a step closer. “It would be rather insufferable to be around you for the rest of the time, while we are on this godforsaken ship… on our way to Earth.”

“Are you threatening me?” Valkyrie scoffed, smiling. “I do what I want Loki.” Valkyrie answered defiantly, crossing her arms. A smile crept up on his serene, cold face, making her breath hitch.

“Oh no, my dear…” Loki stalked closer to her, until she had to tilt her chin to look up onto his icy blue eyes. “I do what _I_ want.” He said, narrowing his eyes onto hers. “And being a Valkyrie, you ought to follow my command.”

“Psst, please.” Valkyrie pushed him aside, turning her back to him. “You aren’t my King, asshole.”

“But I am your Prince.” Loki said, suddenly close to her again. Valkyrie closed her eyes, balling her fists tightly. Feeling her against her back sent shivers down her spine, and she was hating it. She had her eyes on Loki the moment he stepped onto her life – the day she peacefully sat down in the corner of one of Grand Master’s parties when he saw him.

“Go fuck yourself.” Valkyrie hissed, dangerously close to hitting him. 

“I have better ideas.” Loki said, making Valkyrie crook her eyebrows in confusion. She turned around and saw him twirl his fingers in thin air, summoning a bottle of golden liquor. Valkyrie gasped, her eyes fixed on the bottle in Loki’s hand. That was one of the finest spirit known to all creation… a specialty in Asgard. A few sips ought to get anyone, even an Asgardian like herself, completely pissed.

“Give me that-“ Valkyrie snapped, making Loki stop her in her tracks.

“Patience, dear.” Loki said, setting the bottle aside. Valkyrie followed the path of the bottle, looking at it intently. “I have a proposition for you.”

“Don’t play games with me right now.” Valkyrie warned. She licked the edge of her drying lips and looked back at the bottle, staring at her.

“We fight, no weapons, right here… right now.” Loki said, folding his arms together. Valkyrie snapped her gaze back to his face, parting her lips. “If you win, you are more than welcome to down that whole bottle and pass onto a coma for the next few weeks.” 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me?!” Valkyrie chuckled in disbelief. This was child’s play – of course she would win against him.

“But, if I win.” Loki said, stalking awfully close to her. “You play by my rules.” He said, his eyes penetrating onto her soul. Valkyrie looked up and wandered what he would possibly want from her. Yet she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of playing games with her. She already knew she was going to win. She gulped, close enough to smell him… and he smelled glorious – almost ethereal.

She looked up and smiled, taking a few steps back. “Challenge accepted… more than gladly.” Valkyrie smirked, stretching her arms. “Get ready to get your ass kicked, again.” She launched at position, waiting for him to make the first move.

Loki narrowed his eyes and smirked, unconsciously making Valkyrie bite the edge of her lips. To her surprise, Loki made no move, so she launched at him, grabbing him by the arm and twirling him around, locking her under her tight grasp.

With his one free hand, Loki pulled her back and threw her over his shoulder, making her crash back onto the floor. She shook her head and winced – it was a stupid move and she was vulnerable. She used her arms to push her back up, kicking him straight in the face and using her free leg to slide it under his, tripping him over.

Loki hissed, rolling over inches before Valkyrie smashed him across the face again. Her fist landed sharply against the metal of the floor, cracking it. Valkyrie grunted as he smiled, wrapping his leg around her waist and locking her on the floor, tightly holding onto both her arms. Valkyrie wiggled under him, trying her best to find a weakness.

“I don’t understand how you thought you could win this.” Loki said, making her squirm more. “You won the last time simply because I _let_ you.” 

“Excuses…” Valkyrie said, managing to free one of her arms and elbowing his chest. “Excuses, my dear Prince.” She smiled and she saw him wince in pain, but it was only a matter of seconds before he launched at her again. She moved to her side in grace, missing his blow and ducking.

“I must say-“ Loki said breathlessly, before managing to grab a hold of her again. “Those atrocious memories of yours did temporarily upset me.” Loki smirked, making her tighten her lips. “But I’m over that now.” And with that he took the back of her head and smashed it hard against the floor.

Valkyrie winced in pain and managed to roll over her back weakly, trying to think of a way to break him. Wiping the trail of blood from her nose, she kicking him hard on the stomach and pushed him aside, trying to catch her breath. While she was trying to get up, she found herself locked under him again, completely weakened and breathless.

She had completely underestimated him. He was just taken aback by her past the last time. She let out a whine, being completely trapped under him, engulfed under his muscles. “Well… isn’t this a conundrum?” Loki said, rolling her over so her had to look up to him.

“Fuck you.” Valkyrie spat, trying to wiggle away from his grasp.

“You know-“ Loki said, tapping her forehead lightly. “I know everything that’s going on this entangled mind of yours… right?”

Valkyrie stopped struggling and looked up at him, staring into his expressionless eyes. “What are you talking about?” She widened her eyes as his face drew closer to hers, her heartbeat quickening. She stopped breathing as his cold, pink lips flushed over her skin, drawing over to her earlobe.

“I mean… _everything_.” He whispered mischievously as he smirked onto her skin, making her shiver. “Rather depraved, aren’t you dear Brunn.”

“Get the fuck off of me-“ Valkyrie breathed out weakly, knowing exactly what he was talking about. “I don’t need your fucking drink, asshole. There is a ship full of alcohol that will perfectly suffice.”

“Agh, but we had a deal, you see…” Loki sang, pulling her arms over her head and pinning them. “And, well… I won.” He chuckled darkly. Valkyrie parted her lips, her skin flushed. Here he was, on top of her, his muscles pressing onto her body, making her shake in pleasure.

“What do you want?” she found herself saying, as if stuck in a trance. Loki looked down and wondered for a moment, his pale skin glistening with precipitation in the most delicious way. He tilted his head to the side and smiled, turning knots in her stomach. 

“A kiss.” He said, lowering himself down. Before Valkyrie could protest, he lowered his lips down on hers, engulfing her mouth. Valkyrie moaned as his slick tongue slithered into her mouth, claiming it as hers. It was heated and it was hungry as he dug his nails onto her wrists, making her restraint another moan lodged in her throat. He caught her bottom lips with his teeth, laughing deliciously.

“Lord knows you wanted that.” Loki chuckled, lowering his mouth across her jawline, scraping her skin with his teeth. “How delicious you are, Brunnhilde.” He loosened the grips on her wrists, just for a moment, to let her arms breathe free.

“Loki… well… this is an interesting turn of events.” Valkyrie said, slapping him sharply across the face. All she could think about was that kiss… that primal, hungry kiss. Using the back of her hand, she slowly strokes his reddened cheeks. “I’m not playing this game, your Majesty.”

Loki narrowed his eyes and smiled, cupping her jaw tightly and pulling her up to another wild kiss. This time she found her fingers digging onto his scalp, tugging at his raven hair. A deep groan gurgled on his throat, making her smile against his mouth. His nails scarped against the material of her leggings, digging onto her supple flesh. Valkyrie jumped when she felt a sharp sting on her butt-cheek, making her gasp. “What? Surprised?”

Loki pushed her down by the throat, brushing his nose against hers. She let out a shaky breath, biting down her lips. “No, that was rather predictable, actually.” She breathed out, smirking. She stuck out her tongue to trace the edges of his luscious lips, tasting him. The throb between her leg was growing, the wetness gathering.

“Hmm… now what to do with you?” Loki hummed, making her flutter her lashes. Suddenly, she could feel his hands on the hem of her shirt, ripping it off with ease. She gasped in surprise, flushed. She needed so much more than a kiss… a kiss that had her unraveled. “I’ve always heard stories of the Valkyrie’s… everyone always seemed to miss out the part of their beauty though.” Loki licked his lips and landed on her column of her his, sucking viciously on her skin.

Valkyrie gasped, closing her eyes in bliss. “Because that would be a very crude way to be remembered… after all… we are warriors- agh” Valkyrie tilted her head back and screamed, arching her back as he captured a nipple in between his teeth.

He soothed his tongue back on the peak of her flesh, flicking it. This was euphoric, yet they were such simple touches. His thumb pressed down on her other breast, tweaking the stiff peaks painfully. 

“You know-“ he moaned, moving his mouth to the other breast and kissing it fervently. “For someone who is ninety percent alcohol… you certainly don’t taste like it.” His lips slowly dragged down her stomach, stopping before the hem of her waistband. “But, I’m certainly intrigued about the rest of you.”

“Get on with it then-“ Valkyrie moaned impatiently, trying to wiggle out of her leggings when he grabbed her wrists.

“Please-“ Loki said, twisting her arms painfully – she was enjoying this; no, this was absolutely thrilling. She has never let herself be under anyone’s mercy, and it was absolutely exhilarating. “I don’t think you understand the rules of this game.”

With that, he slowly pulled down her leggings, leaving her completely bare on the cold floor. His eyes wavered over her form, examining her. His eyes morphed into pure lust, making her wetter. She gulped, waiting anxiously. Without saying anything further, he parted her legs, drinking in her sight.

“Well… you are much wetter than I anticipated.” Loki’s hot breath sent vibrations through her sex, making her pant. Valkyrie closed her eyes and bite down her fist to scream as she felt his hot tongue on her sensitive clit, flicking it.

“I- I didn’t think…” Valkyrie moaned weakly, grabbing a fistful of his hair to draw him closer. “That tongue…” she managed, closing her eyes and losing into the ecstasy. He slurped up every inch of her, moaning into her sex. His teeth pulled at her clit, making her whine out in blinding pleasure, his tongue darting in and out of her. “I didn’t think that tongue had any other use-“ she gasped out. She tried to wiggle onto his mouth, but he held her tightly in place.

“That’s two times today you are wrong.” Loki smiled engulfing her whole with his mouth. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, gasping in pleasure. She has been in this position many times before, but never has it felt this good to be eaten out. He was thoroughly enjoying her; every bit of her.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the sweet release to come. It was building up like a storm inside her, ready to tear everything apart. “Oh…” she moaned, edging closer and closer to her orgasm. She felt his mouth being pulled away, making part her lips in shock. “Why the fuck did you do that?” she busted out, watching his clothes slowly disappear into luster of golden dust.

“Didn’t think I would let that happen at your will, now did you?” Loki smirked, pulling her by her hips and rolling the tip of his hardened cock on her. Her cheeks burned as she moaned into the sensation. She wanted nothing more than him to fill her, thrust into her until she was screaming. “Those are quite naughty thoughts…”

“Why do you have to be such a-“ she breathed out, biting her lip as she felt his head against her entrance. 

“What was that now?” Loki challenged, pushing in a little bit. She ached for more, her muscles tightening. She was afraid she might come while he was toying with her.

“Nothing just-“ Valkyrie whined, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Just spit it out.” Loki chimed, making her body burn against the icy floor. “I already know what you’re thinking. It will just be so much more delightful to head from your mouth.”

“Fuck me you asshole!” Valkyrie shouted, flustered. Loki narrowed his eyes in satisfaction, suddenly pushing himself in. She curled her legs around his waist, digging her nails into his skin. She pulled her head against his shoulder and screamed, thrilled by his thickness. He thrusted like an animal grunting in pleasure. He was so deep, and it felt so good… and out of nowhere, the storm hit.

Her vision blackened as she scraped her nails on his back, drawing blood. She threw her head down and screamed in pleasure while he thrusted onto her, not waiting for her to come down from her high. She wiggled her hips to meet his thrusts as he moved, hitting the deepest spot in her that even she didn’t know existed.

Every thrust was orgasmic in its own way, making her whale and whine at his mercy. He grunted deeply above her, angling his hips to get deeper inside her. “Oh-“ Valkyrie screamed, holding tightly onto his arm.

“Oh, Brunnhidle…” Loki moaned, sweat pouring down his forehead as he dug his nails on the frame of her ass. “You are ravishing.” She opened her mouth to answer a snarl of insults, but nothing came out, only whines of her pleasure. She could feel her walls tightening around his twitching cock, another powerful orgasm building up.

She squeezed her eyes and screamed, being blinded by yet another orgasm. She held onto him desperately, screaming at every thrust. His thrusts became sloppier, his moans louder as he came undone, filling her. He pressed his lips onto hers for a sloppy kiss as his muscles tensed, shivering in pleasure.

Her sweat-drenched body crashed on the floor, shivering. She desperately sucked in air through her mouth as Loki rolled over next to her, panting. His ran his fingers through his tangled, wet hair, fixing it in place. “That was better than I imagined-“ Loki breathed out, closing his eyes.

Valkyrie started at the ceiling and snorted, brushing away the strands of hair from her face. “Guess you are wrong this time.” Loki turned his head to look into her eyes, his pupils dilated around the icy blue.

“Good behavior deserves reward.” Loki said, his voice musk. Valkyrie parted her lips and saw him lift himself to grab the bottle of Asgardian liquor from the table. “Sit up.” He commanded. She looked at the bottle and licked her lips desperately, sitting up immediately. He grappled her chin with his firm hand, bringing the tip of the bottle to the edge of her lips.

Without saying anything, she let the glorious drink run down her throat, soothing her nerves after being thoroughly fucked. She closed her eyes and took a hold of the bottle, resting her fatigue, naked body against the edge of the bed. “Is this going to be a daily thing?” Valkyrie asked, taking a small sip of her drink.

Loki stood up, still completely naked. She took a moment to drink in his naked site, perfect pale and glistening. “That depends on how much you behave.” Valkyrie paused midway drinking and looked up, fluttering her long lashes.

“That is the second time you are mistaken tonight, my good Lord.” Valkyrie challenged. She pushed up her body to stand up, her head tingling. “The next time, you will have to play _my_ game.” She smiled wickedly. Loki narrowed his eyes and smiled, pulling her hair for a fevered kiss.

“Then that would have to be another day.” He spoke into her mouth as she pushed her onto the bed.

* * *

 

Loki’s whole body ached from his adventurous with the Valkyrie last night. Every step he took was almost painful, but he was all too proud of himself. He finally found his brother, looking up and the blankness of the space ahead.

“Hello brother.” Loki said smugly. He almost couldn’t hide the fact that he nailed Brunnhilde – and for the first time in his life, _he_ got something instead of Thor. Thor look to his side to acknowledge his brother, examining him closely.

“Where have you been?” Thor asked cautiously, narrowing his blue eyes. 

“Just… making the most of my time… I guess.” Loki smirked, pushing his hair back. Thor’s gaze darted to Loki’s bruised neck, narrowing his eyes even further.

“What were you doing Loki-“ Thor asked, slightly alarmed. He wasn’t used to his brother getting more nailed than him; and it was almost shocking to Thor.

“You meant to say who…” Loki said, leaning against the screen. “And that’s none of your business.”

“It perfectly is-“ Thor injected, standing up straight. “They are my people and they are in distress. So, I need to know if you’re taking advantage of some emotional wreck.”

“Valkyrie knew what she was doing.” Loki said, a small smile creeping at the corner of his lips as he saw Thor’s spirits crush visibly.

“Oh…?” Thor asked lightly, almost in disbelief. He looked out into the distance, his eyes wide. He parted his lips, wanting to say something, but then stopped. “She did…?” Thor asked again, his voice low.

“Oh, very much so.” Loki answered, shaking his head. “It was- well let’s just say it cannot be expressed in words.” Loki watched as Thor’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red. Oh, he was certainly enjoying his brothers suffering.

“I just thought-“ Thor said, running his fingers through his hair. “Do you think it’s because of the hair?” he asked cautiously, looking down at his brother helplessly. “I mean I knew my hair always had a certain charm. The ladies loved it… and then that creepy old bastard cut it off-“

“Who knows?” Loki chuckled, narrowing his eyes.

“It’s just…” Thor paused, looking down at the floor.

“It’s just you are starting to develop feelings for her.” Loki finished, smiling. “I’m aware… yes.” Thor’s hurt expression morphed into anger as he chewed down on his jaw, narrowing his eyes.

“Did you fuck her just to spite me Loki?” Thor shouted, making Loki shake his head. “You are fucking abysmal, you know that?” he balled his fist tightly and slammed it against the screen, making the protection screech. 

“Please don’t think so low and petty of me.” Loki said coolly. “You know both you and I have been obsessed with Valkyrie’s-“

“We were children! We didn’t know what sex meant!” Thor screeched. “You are a complete dick.”

“Might I count the amount of times you stole maidens that I had my eyes on, dear brother?” Loki interjected, his eyes sharp.

“It’s because they wanted me.” Thor said, bringing himself closer to his brother.

“Oh… but _she_ wanted me.” Loki pouted, only to watch his brother shake in anger.

“Loki, I’m going to break every bone in your body-“ Thor began when a looming shadow stopped him. Both brothers looked to their side, watching a mammoth ship come into site, pitching the whole ship into darkness. They paused, both their jaws slanted open.

“Oh-“ Thor managed to say, watching the ship pause. “This isn’t good, is it?” Loki shook his head, waiting for whatever doom they were about to face now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic is a lonnnggg time, and this is my first Marvel fic. I saw this movie and I was dying at how good it was. I may be a little rusty but who cares. Please comment if you wish to see a Thor/valkyrie fic because i really felt a spark there too. She's certainly a much better match that Jane or whatever...


End file.
